Sandayu Momochi
is a character from Lupin the Third Part I and was one of Goemon's masters. Character History According to Daisuke Jigen, he is known as "Momochi the Killer" who had killed 5000 people in 50 years and to celebrate the occasion, an organization had planned to raise for a memorial. Hiding in the woods, he is training a successor called Goemon Ishikawa XIII to perform the "Momochi Killing Style" and his number 1 pupil. Jigen considers him a "monster". Appearing outside the temple, Sandayu is ear wigging to Goemon as he sat down listening to Fujiko Mine on a radio. Turning off the light, he goes into the house and using the Zantetsuken has a sword fight with Goemon. Sandayu appears on the floor with the sword to his neck while Goemon switches the light back on. As Goemon apologizes, he shouts at him as he failed to kill Lupin. Sat down Sandayu says there are "no do-overs in killing" and shouts at Goemon for being distracted by a woman, he slices up the radio in a jerk like way. The radio turns out to be a female DJ. Sandayu betrays Goemon as he fires rockets around the area where Lupin and Goemon are arguing, he wants both of them dead. Afterwards he gives Fujiko a diamond as she was working with him hoping to seduce both Lupin and Goemon to fight against each other. She asks why he wants to kill Goemon but he doesn't tell her until Goemon prods him with the Zantetsuken on a plank as he sat down. He explained to Fujiko and blames it on a computer from a criminal organization that predicted Goemon is going to be their enemy. Since they consider Lupin and Goemon to be the top assassins, they recruited Sandayu to take them out. He claims that he ran from them but got captured and tortured until he said yes. He wanted Goemon to forgive him. As Goemon prods him more and knows that his story is a lie, Sandayu got worried and sweat was pouring out but is still sticking to his story. Goemon told him that he was getting old but wouldn't admit it, by killing Lupin and Goemon he reclaims his assassin title. He laughs and asks Goemon what to do. Goemon wants to kill Sandayu but he's holding Fujiko hostage with his sword. She will die with him. Sandayu lets go of Fujiko, decided to run off and escaped in a hot air balloon claiming Goemon to be an amateur. Lupin then shot the balloon that caused it to explode killing him in the process. Despite appearing to be dead, he reappears in Is Lupin Still Burning?. Notes *The character is based on Momochi Sandayu who taught Sanada Kuranoshin the art of Iga ninjutsu however he found out about Sanada's romance with his mistresses and an attempt theft of a sword. Sanada Kuranoshin is one of the accounts of the life of Goemon Ishikawa. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains